vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Traversa da Roland
Traversa da Roland is childhood friend of Arthur, Le Fay, Tomoe, Kaoru, Lancelot and Elaine growing up overseas but at times came to the Hero Clan to exchange techniques and tactics. She as the Hearing Officer of the Vatican tasked with representing the Vatican with regards to the meeting between Arthur and the Village. Soon after the battle with Qlippoth, Traversa later leaves the New Vatican and Hero Clan to join up with Arthur and the others in Volume 23. Appearance Traversa is described as being a woman wearing a gold designed cloak, who was armed with a sword. The cloak gave her the appearance of an older woman. However, upon taking off her hood, Traversa is a beautiful young girl with brilliant blonde hair, large breasts, and translucent emerald eyes. It's also suggested that she's about the same age as Tomoe and Elaine. Personality Traversa is best described as a composed and career-driven young woman. When she's first introduced, she's fully committed to her job as a Vatican Inquisitor and isn't afraid to chastise the elders of the Village for mistakes they have made in the past. Above all, though she holds her childhood friends in high regard. Her heart often conflicts with a strong sense of morality and justice instilled in her at a young age. History Every year the different districts of the Hero Clan would gather together and exchange combat techniques and tactics. Traversa was one of the few kids that would make the trip overseas and as a result, she made friends with many Heroes belonging to the Village as well as Arthur, Le Fay, Lancelot, Elaine, Kaoru, and Tomoe. During her visits to the Village, Traversa enjoyed sparing against Arthur and developed special feelings for him. As a child, she fell in love with Arthur and decided that he was the only man for her. From a young age, Traversa was put on the path towards becoming an "SS Class Knight" of the Vatican. When Arthur's Banishing Shift and Longinus went out of control, Traversa lost people that were important to her. Therefore, she decided to dedicate herself to getting stronger in order to prevent an incident like that from happening again, and also to protect the people that are important to her. In her quest to grow stronger, Traversa focused on perfecting magecraft as well as swordsmanship. Ultimately she achieves the title of "Vatican Holy Knight" and was given the copy of the holy sword of Roland, Durendal as proof of her feat. Powers & Abilities Hero Powers Traversa is noted to be a powerful member of the Hero Clan, enough to become the Hearing Officer and Holy Knight of the Vatican, one of the oldest and most powerful force among the entire Hero Clan. As well as being labelled an SS-Class herself, when wielding Almacia she is proven to be a match for Arthur in their initial bout and to where her fighting style is noted to be almost like a cheat when compared to a High Wizard such as Mina Karnstein, an High Archmage like Elaine Du Lac and an Elemental Master such as Kaoru Nonaka. * Superhuman Strength: Her conditioning in the Hero Clan as a child has made her stronger compared to a normal human, but she herself noted that she is weaker compared to male Heroes. * Superhuman Speed: While not quite as fast as Traversa and Lancelot, Traversa was able to hold her own against Arthur in a contest of speed. * Magic Resistance: Due to being a Hero, Traversa has magical resistance. Master Swordswoman: Having noted that she isn't quite as strong as other male heroes, Traversa started to focus on honing her sword skill in order to overcome that physical difference in combat. She has honed her skill to the point of being even better compared to even someone such as Arthur. Master Magecraft: In addition to honing her swordsmanship over the years, Traversa also focused on developing her magecraft. With Almacia, she's able to wield all four elements and perform powerful magic attacks without any incantation. Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Traversa later formed a master-servant pact together with Arthur in Volume 23 using the succubus' nature instead of hers as it could cause a petrification effect killing her. It is later progressed this into the Master-Servant Vow. Equipment Durendal (デュルエンダル, Deyurendaru): A nigh-exact replica of the original Durandal, Durendal is one of the prided weapons of the New Vatican and it's able to control all four of the elements. It was given to Traversa after she became a Holy Knight of the Vatican, but it was later taken from her by Kokichi after he severed her contract with Durendal to compensate for Suzakumaru. * Shoumetsukensen '(消滅剣, ''Extinction Sword): Traversa devised a technique similar, but different to Arthur's Banishing Shift using the four elements using Durendal. '''Almacia (アルマシア, Arumashia): After being injured by Kokichi and having Durendal taken from her, Traversa's father, Enclume gives her the forgotten holy sword of Roland, Almacia. Trivia * Her first sexual intercourse was anal. * She's referred to as the Pendragon house "freeloader". * She has Arthur's old bedroom in the Pendragon house. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Pendragon household Category:Roland family